Meant To Be
by isabellacrown1
Summary: DJ shows the unpredictable Isabella a good time.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me OUT OF HERE, you scum sucking bantha fodder!" You screamed, pounding your fist against the prison doors.

How did you get in this situation?! Sure, you probably shouldn't have been on this planet at all, but you, being the stereotypical princess you were, had to get out of the palace for freedom. You and a palace guard you trusted had made your way to a casino planet, only to get separated somewhere inside. Next thing you knew, hotel guards with heavy armor were pulling you out and shoving you into a dark cell.

"Fuck you all!" You screamed, finally backing down from the gate and slumping onto one of the beds that had been laid out. Your parents were going to kill you. Actually murder you. The only other person you told was your maid, who you made swear to keep confidential.

"Such language from a d-d-d-dainty thing," spoke a voice from the opposite side of the cell.

You jumped, a small scream exiting your lips. You had thought on arrival that the cell was empty.

A man emerged from the shadows of the far wall, looking as gritty and dirty as ever. He was way older than you, no question about it, the definition of an 'old, dirty man who only have one thing in their mind' that your mother had told you about.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think they had anyone else in here," you apologize with a light smile. His dark eyes met your own, like he was trying to invade your mind and soul.

The man shifted, light from the window revealing his features even more. He wore a long, dusty coat and dark pants with dirty boots on his feet. His eyebrows were thick and in an inquisitive position. "Now you know. What are you locked in here for?"

"I really don't know."

The man made a noise and his eyes raked over you, making you feel small.

"What's your name, d-d-d-darling?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

You glanced at him sideways before turning your body towards the window.

"It's Y/N. What about you?"

The man winked at you and licked his lips in an obscene way. "Wouldn't you l-l-l-like to know?"

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at him and question your life choices up until now. Why did you have to go to a casino? Why couldn't you have run off into the country in a maids outfit rather than dress yourself up and come here? If you had just frolicked among the flowers, you wouldn't be in this mess.

"That's a little unfair, don't you think? You knowing my name and me not knowing yours?" You said, crossing your arms over your chest.

A smug grin crossed his dirty face. "I'm all about unfair advantages." He stretched his arms above his head in a yawn and ran a hand through his hair. "You wanna get out of here, d-d-d-doll?"

You couldn't help the smile that spread over your lips. "Yes, please."

"It'll c-c-c-cost you," his voice deepened. You leaned away from him, eyes widening a fraction. Was he implying…?

"I really don't have much of anything on me, but I can get you money once we leave this planet," you explained, hoping this would be enough. The man shrugged. "Where would this money be coming from?"

"My planet. I…work at the palace there," you said, grimacing at how you sounded.

"Interesting. And what about a d-d-d-deposit? A little something to show me you're good for it? A th-th-th-thank you in advance?" He was standing now, towering over you more like it, and he was still several feet away.

You swallowed hard, looking down at yourself. Your guard had your wallet, all the jewelry you wore was fake. The only thing you could think of was yourself, and you really didn't want to be selling your body unless you had no other option.

"Um, I don't know," you muttered, your eyes staying at his boots.

He stepped closer and chills ran over your body. It wasn't from disgust, surprisingly. You let your eyes meet his dark ones and shivered.

"Oh well. I guess we'll be in here for a little while longer, p-p-p-princess." He sat back down on his bed and disappeared into the shadows.

Frustration caused through you. He offered to help, why not do it out of the kindness of his heart? Or just so he could leave too? But no, he was laying back on his bed and his eyes shut, as if this was a relaxing situation.

You stood up and walked over to the electronic prison door, trying to peer out into the hallway. "Stupid hotel guards, locking me up in their stupid prison. I didn't even do anything wrong!" You shouted out.

There must have been a guard down the hallway because quick footsteps approached the cell you were in. "Quiet!"

"Bite me, shithead!" You retorted. To be quite honest, the openings in the doors didn't look wide enough for a fist going full speed to fit through. You were wrong.

The guards fist connected with your face faster than you expected, knocking you backwards onto the cement floor.

"H-h-h-hey! That wasn't necessary," chided your cell mate as he came over to your side. The guard was already gone and didn't care what he said.

"That hurt like a bitch," you moaned, holding your nose.

"First t-t-t-time getting punched, princess?" He teased.

You glared at him but nodded your head, thankful there wasn't any blood. "I don't really see a lot of action with my position in the castle."

There was a glint in his eyes as he took your words in a completely different manner. "And what p-p-p-position might that be, sweetheart?"

You felt your face warm up and you stammered, thinking on your feet for what you were. "I'm a… a maid?" You said, not sounding very convincing, he didn't think so either.

"Listen, buddy, I don't have to tell you shit. You already know more about me than I do you," you defended yourself. He sighed and held out a hand for you to take. Gently, you did so, brushing off dirt from your black dress.

"I d-d-d-didn't say nothin'," came his response. You raised your eyebrows but stayed silent as you slowly came you terms with how close you both were standing. And how from this angle, he didn't look half bad. Slightly attractive even.

He, whoever he was, seemed to realize your thoughts and couldn't help the smarmy smile on his lips. Especially knowing that you two hadn't let go of each others hands yet.

He let his other hand trail up your arm and onto your bare shoulder, gently turning you around.

"What are you doing?" You asked nervously. Your body was shaking from fear, or anticipation, from what he was doing. "Stop." Your command sounded weak and hesitant, which it was.

You could feel his breath on the junction between shoulder and neck. "Do you really want me to?"

He leaned down and his lips met your skin, and you bit your lip hard to keep a noise from coming out.

"I th-th-th-think that if you really wanted me to stop, you would have stepped away b-b-b-by now," he mused, kissing up your neck.

You bit your tongue and cursed yourself silently. "I don't have to step away, you could just be decent and stop what you're doing," you said sharply.

Surprisingly, he backed off. You were relieved, but a small part of you was disappointed.

"How about you give me a kiss and I get you out of this cell?" He offered, the same dirty grin on his face.

You scoffed, unable to control your mouth as you spoke. "If you got me out of here and onto a ship safely, I'd give you more than a kiss."

It was meant to be a joke, a complete and utter joke, but as soon as you said it you knew that there was nothing joking about it. The man's gaze darkened and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He accepted your challenge.

Stalking over to the cell door confidently, he stuck his arm through it and in a matter of seconds, the cell door opened.

"How did you…?" You were shocked and confused. "You sly bastard."

He only smirked and held the door open for you to escape. Once you were out, he looped your arms together and quickly escorted you back up into the casino and through some back doors. Briefly you wondered about your guard, but figured he could get himself out of here easily.

Your friend must have done this quite a lot, because he expertly maneuvered your way to were several ships were parked. This was too easy, he could have done this in his sleep.

Tugging you towards a casino owned ship, he managed to use a card he had and open the doors, a small staircase lowering to your level. "Come on, princess, we haven't got all d-d-d-day," he teased, motioning you to follow him.

You picked up your skirt and climbed into the ship, and closing the door.

"Can you fly this thing?" You asked him as he headed for the controls.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, this isn't my first t-t-t-time," he shot you a wink and buckled himself in. The ship took off, thankfully, none of the guards had even been alerted to your presence. Once you exited the planet's atmosphere, your friend turned to look back at you. "Where to, s-s-s-sweetheart?"

"Aerilia," you answered, shivering slightly. You had left your fur jacket in the hotel somewhere and cursed your luck.

"Aerilia, hm. Never been b-b-b-before. You came a long way, sweetheart," he commented, setting the course.

"I know. I figured if I came out this far, I would have less of a chance of being recognized." You went over to where there was a mirror on the wall and started taking out your hair pins. Your head was throbbing.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "So your a f-f-f-famous maid?"

You sighed and didn't bother answering him. When the last pin keeping your hair back was out, you ran your hand through it and admired the curls that had developed from being in the hair style. When you turned around, there was your partner in crime, leaning against the opposite wall. His eyes were undressing you and you were reminded of the comment you had made back in the cell.

"Your hair looks nice like that," he complimented, walking over and taking a strand between his fingers. You tried to calm your breathing as his hand started to trace over your jaw line and back down your neck. He took a firm grip to the back of your neck and tilted your head up.

"If this is about to happen," you whispered, "I want to know your name."

The man huffed and tugged you closer by the small of your back. "It's DJ."

You nodded and closed your eyes as he lowered his mouth onto yours. Only, it never came. He spun you around so you faced the mirror once more and kissed your jaw, ad your neck, it he reached the end of your shoulder.

You kept you eyes open and watched him while he did this. If felt good, and your head lolled to the side, lips parted, as he worked his way back up. He found a spot below your ear that made a long moan fall from your lips, and sucked on it.

He turned your body again and met your lips with his. Immediately, the kiss was hot and passionate-if not a little rough.

DJ's fingers pushed your dress down and it pooled at your ankles, leaving you in just your heels, which you quickly kicked off. If you though he was tall before, you were struggling to keep your lips connected now.

After you pushed his jacket off, the rest of the clothes came off in a blur, and you were hoisted up onto a table with your legs wrapped around DJ's waist. His hand crept down beneath your bodies and he rubbed your clit. You gasped and he slipped his tongue into your mouth.

He slipped a finger inside you and your head fell backwards against the wall. "Oh, fuck!"

DJ watched you lustily and returned his attention to your neck. It wasn't long before you were a flushed, moaning mess.

"Please, I need you!" You whined, palming his erect member. DJ tensed up, holding in a groan.

"F-f-f-fuck," he growled, biting your earlobe. His fingers exited your pussy and were soon replaced by his cock. He slid into you slowly, moaning loudly. "You're so tight."

You cried out in response, your fingernails digging into his back. A string of curse words left your mouth, and DJ started to move within you.

His pace was a fast rhythm, you were trying to rock as much as you could to meet him. You brought his face down to kiss you, hands tangling in his dark hair. You pulled on it slightly as you crushed your faces together.

"Are you trying to be rough, little g-g-g-girl?" He muttered against your lips. There was a sharp snap of his hips that touched something inside of you, making you scream out. He did it a few more times before yanking your head back and taking your left nipple into his mouth.

"Fuck! Please, please, please make me cum!" You cried. The pleasure was building up and it wasn't going to be much longer.

DJ sucked hard and moved on to the other breast, he hand pulling your hair tugged it a little harder.

You were sobbing, tears falling from you eyes as DJ gave you the best pleasure you had ever experienced (which was the only pleasure you had ever experienced). His hand circles your clit in rough and fast circles, his hips continually slapping against your skin until you felt your pussy spasming around DJ.

You released a loud moan and your limbs turned to jelly. DJ wasn't far behind and came in you with a powerful thrust. He bent down over top of you and kissed you fiercely as he came down from his high. The two of you laid their panting, unable to catch your breath.

"You were my first," you blurted out, looking the man in the eye. He didn't even try to hide the fact that his ego had been inflated.

"You weren't mine, but I thoroughly enjoyed our time together, your highness."

You sputtered, cheeks turning red as you sat up. "What? What? Why would you call me that?"

DJ gave you a look and you sighed, burying your face in your hands. "You're a t-t-t-terrible liar, Y/N. I knew who you were as soon as you were thrown in the cell with me."

"How?" You asked, feeling ashamed.

DJ shrugged. "I'm a thief who's been to more planets than I can c-c-c-count. I know who's in charge where."

He pushed himself off of you and his cock slipped out as well as he went hunting for his pants. You gently slipped down from the table and searched for your panties and bra. Unfortunately, you couldn't find them, making you frown.

"Where in the galaxy could they be?" You muttered, lifting your dress up from the floor. "Have you see my underwear, DJ?" You asked.

"Perhaps."

You spun around and saw him holding your panties in one hand and your bra in the other. You glared at him playfully and stalked over to grab them. Right as you reached for them, he held them above your head in a taunting manner.

"Please give them back, DJ," you pouted, giving him your puppy eyes. You made sure to bat your lashes a few times for good measure.

He pretended to think about it, and shook his head. "S-s-s-sorry, sweetheart."

You chewed on your lip and let your hands snake up his (now clothed) chest and around his neck. "What if I say pretty please?" You whispered, drawing his down for a kiss.

DJ moaned as you ghosted your lips over his own and kept eye contact. "I could think of a way for you to earn your underthings back," he replied. You licked your lips and lowered yourself down to your knees.

"So can I."


	2. Chapter 2

You were sitting on one of the couches, fully clothed you might add, when the ship finally landed on Aerilia. While the ship may have had gold and poker chips and refreshments (hell, even a change of clothes that DJ had so graciously stolen) they didn't have woman's makeup.

You had decided to wash your face completely to rid of tear stains and… other stains that covered your face. It had been a long fourteen hours back home.

DJ lazily strolled down the stairs, adjusting his coat collar as he went. He sported a new black shirt and even washed his face of dirt and… other stuff.

"Are you ready, highness?" DJ teased with a mocking bow.

You playfully glared at him and smoothed out your dress. "Yes. Once we get in I'll… I'll get your money," you said, putting up a brace face.

This would most likely be the last time you ever saw him. It wasn't like he and you had any feelings for each other (or you assumed he didn't). The sex had been purely physical, a result from pent up frustrations and lust. His deposit.

You stood and gracefully walked past the (not so) dirty thief, to the exit hatch. It was nighttime in Aerilia, your three moons shining brightly in the sky.

You carefully stepped down into the grass and looked back at DJ, who was watching you move with an intensity burning in his eyes.

"Are you coming or do you just want to stare at my ass all night?" you mocked, putting up some defenses.

DJ tutted, a dirty smirk crossing his face. "I d-d-d-don't know, princess. It's a tempting offer."

Rolling your eyes, you continued on your trek back to the castle, the soft sounds of his boots echoing behind you.

It must be natural for people to feel like this, especially after giving someone their virginity. The two of you had a weird bond, even if only knowing one another for a day. He was probably twice your age, but didn't treat you like a kid. He saw you as a woman. He held you like a woman. He fucked you like a woman.

Maybe he really was just a dirty old man who only wanted you because of your body. Unconsciously, you ran your hand over your neck where DJ had ravished multiple times.

Opening the back door quietly, you ushered in DJ and shut the door. You went up through the back stairwell and climbed together.

Your ears picked up the sound of metal tinkling against marble and turned around. DJ looked at you strangely. "What?"

"Put it back."

The man pouted and let the jewel encrusted candle holder slip from his sleeve and put it back on the windowsill. "H-h-h-happy?"

"Not particularly, come on," you said, lacing your fingers in with his.

When you finally reached your room, you quietly closed the door and let out a sigh. The night had been a success. You walked over to a chest and filled a bag with several pricey jewels and more gold. The bag may have looked small, but there was enough credits in there to make him a lord, or let him buy his own planet.

"There you go. Thank you for everything," you said, holding the bag out with your hand. DJ, however, didn't look at you. He was busy taking in your bedroom, the decor, all the little things. He probably stole stomething like your underwear. His eyes eventually came back to you and he took his time striding over, not once looking at the bag of cash.

"You're b-b-b-bedroom is adorable, princess." He winked at you and made his way over to your closet, opening it, and looking through your clothes. Confused, you sat the bag down and followed him.

"What are you doing?" You asked, trying to peer over his shoulder. When he turned around, he was holding a near sheer nightgown that was slightly lacey.

"You should wear this," he said handing it over to you.

You swallowed hard, trying to think this through. Would it be smart to appease him feel the way you do? Would it lead to another round of sex? Do you really like him or just the way he makes you feel? All you could think in your head was screw it.

"If I put that on, you have to do something for me," you said, mimicking the thief's signature smirk. DJ, taken aback, raised an eyebrow. You could tell he was intrigued. "Stay the night."

He snickered and for a moment, you internally faltered. Still you kept up the smug face, arms crossed just under your boobs to give them a lift.

"A night in the p-p-p-palace in order for you to put on the nightgown?" He was testing you, somehow you could tell. His pupils were expanding at the meet thought of it, but you had to sweeten The Deal.

"Hm, let's try again. I'll put on the gown and in return you get to stay with me for a night and get the money you were promised," you challenge. DJ's face darkened.

"The money was my payment for getting you out of j-j-j-jail, you can't just hold it back from me or put it in another deal," DJ said.

You licked your lips and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, now you can't have it unless you do this."

"What makes you think I won't t-t-t-take the money and leave when I get the chance, sweetheart?" You stepped closer to him, pressing up against his torso and batting your eyelashes.

"You won't," you whispered, running your hands down his arms. You let them trail down until they reached this upper thighs. You traced your fingers towards his manhood but didn't directly touch it. "Do we have a deal."

He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes tight. You stood on your toes and pressed a kiss to his neck, the scruff pricking your lips. "Yes."

For what seemed like the millionth time that night, you let your dress fall from your body and kicked off your heels. DJ, unable to keep his hands to himself, quickly undid your bra and tossed it somewhere behind him. You weren't wearing your panties, DJ had them tucked away in his jacket after refusing to give them back.

You took the nightgown from DJ's hands and slid it over your head, letting the cool fabric drape over your body. The sheer dress showed your breasts easily, and you smirked when you saw him staring at them. You pushed his jacket from his shoulders and he kicked his pants off, following you to your bed.

Almost instantly, you were pinned down by him, your arms above your head. "You're going to be the d-d-d-death of me, princess," he whispered, nuzzling his nose into the junction of your neck. You moaned as he kissed and sucked and bit his way to your collarbone.

He released your hands and ran his over your clothes body. You wanted to grip his hair, but found your hands bound by a slik scarf that he must have pulled from your closet.

He dipped his hands under your nightgown and began to rub your special button. You threw your head back on the pillows and moan low.

"Fuck, I love your hands," you whimpered, moving against his finger for more friction.

DJ chuckled, rubbing you faster, "I have b-b-b-been told they're very skilled." He slipped two fingers inside of you and you let out a whine.

"Please, please, please, please, DJ!" You cried, moving with him.

"P-p-p-please what, Y/N?" He asked.

"I need you to fuck me," you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him in to grind against you. He let his finger slip out of you and placed a thigh between your legs. You bucked against him fast, attempting to orgasm all over his leg. His hard member was stiff against your own thigh making you moan.

"I've turned you into a little sex kitten, haven't I p-p-p-princess?" He cooed, grinding against you.

He must have decided to stop torturing you, because the next thing you knew was that his underwear were off and his cock was ready at your entrance.

The pace was set right away, hot and needy. You both fucked like horny Tooke on Naboo. DJ leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips as he pounded into you.

It wasn't long for you to tip over the edge and cum around him. You squeezed him with your walls, eyes rolling back in your head. DJ was groaning constantly and he bit down on your shoulder when he came.

He rolled off of you, chest rising and falling fast. You felt his hand travel up to where yours were tied, and with a yank, it came undone. You didn't want to look at him, for fear that it would all go away, but his hand caressing your cheek made you.

"I meant what I asked. Please stay." You looked at him with sincerity, your e/c eyes meeting his golden brown ones. He licked his lips and sighed, then nodded. He pulled off his new shirt and pulled you close to him.

"You really are s-s-s-something, princess," he murmured in your ear. He kissed your cheek tenderly and closed his eyes. You lightly smiled as you drifted off, but what you didn't know, was that he did too.


End file.
